


Pauley Audrey

by odamaebrown



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odamaebrown/pseuds/odamaebrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Pauley rewritted for Mulder and Scully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pauley Audrey

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Apologies because I should be writing my fanfic Blues Universe, but I couldn't wait to give you this one. 
> 
> 2\. Thank you with my heart to the person/people that uploaded the transcription of Audrey Pauley. It is perfect. 
> 
> 3.Please, let me know if you like it. 
> 
> 4.X Files belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions and I just took a episode and changed the names. I am poor girl.

.... Previously in X-Files

MULDER: ‘’You... were my friend, and you told me the truth. Even when the world was falling  
apart, you were my constant... my touchstone’’.

SCULLY: ‘’And you are mine’’.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mulder closed his eyes when Scully left and, when he opened them again, he felt…different. He was sure Scully went to kiss him on his lips. She did not, but her eyes…It was like a promise that next time she will kiss her there, in his lips. Mulder felt happy and overwhelmed, he felt like a teenager that is first time in love. And this time, he was 99, 99% that Scully was on the same page that him. One day, Scully will not find more spaces on her face to kiss him, only on his lips.

He went inside his apartment and saw Scully crossing the road by his window. She looked at his window and smiled softly to him and he smiled her back and she sit in to her car.

Mulder took a sit on his couch, still a bit tired, fizzy but happy as never. He only could think ‘’it’s our time Scully, it’s’’ and with that, he fell asleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later and the first thing he did was took his phone, she should be on Lunch time. He could not stop thinking that it was their time to materialize their love.

‘’Scully’’ she answered– and Mulder could listen like thousands of birds, dogs, cats... where the hell she was?  
‘’Scully, it’s me…I can’t hear you’’

She went quickly outside the Pet Shop and inside her car where Mulder could listen her better and she told him.

‘’Are you ok, Mulder?’’  
‘’Yes, I just couldn’t hear you well…Where are you?’’ He asked, surprised.  
‘’I was in a Pet Shop, Mulder. I was thinking about getting a cat’’

Mulder laughed. ‘’Oh Scully, There's dog people, and there's cat people. You are a dog person’’  
‘’How do you figure?’’ Scully said smiling and relaxing herself on her seat.

Mulder relaxing himself speaking with Scully and he started to enumerate, slowly ‘’you’re faithful, you're dependable, you're without guile, you're very comfortable to be around. So, why a cat?’’

Scully said, very serious ‘’Well Mulder, I think a cat can survive better if we decide come back to Heuvelmans Lake, don’t you think so?’’

‘’Oh…yes, you…are right’’ Mulder answered feeling guilty. Silence.

‘’So, Mulder, are you ok? What’s up?’’

Mulder felt awkward suddenly. Here we go.  
‘’I would need your area of expertise, Doc. I have to ask you something’’  
‘’You are not working, aren’t you? You are still very weak Mulder’’.  
‘’The question is…well...I am thinking to take out a woman for a date. Do you think I will be fine after my unrequited surgery or shall I wait a few days more?’’

Scully breathed deeply. That question can mean two different things: First, this is Mulder Modus Operandi, like ‘’you are my one in five billion’’ but…I trust Diana with my heart/’’You make me honest’’ and almost kiss me and, when I tried to recreate that moment ‘’You tell me I keep you honest’’ he just left, abandon me in that corridor…or Second, he feels like me. This is our time; we are in the same page. Scully smiled herself. She was sure, since that morning, they were in the same page. So, he was flirting, wasn't he? 

‘’Depend the woman, Mulder. My professional advice is that better if you date with a MD in case you need help’’.

‘’Even if is she a pathologist, Scully?’’ Mulder asked her with her better unconfident voice. Mulder and Scully could not stop smiling ‘’you know Scully, if I fell down to the floor, I am scare she would start to dice my brain…’’  
Scully laughed and Mulder felt, again, like a teenager.

‘’What kind of date do you have in mind, Mulder?, you have to be careful, better something quiet. ’’

‘’She does not like real food, you know?’’ Scully felt how her eyebrow up ‘’She like that kind of …grass that farmer use to fed rabbits, so I think, she would be happy if I take her to a Vegetarian Restaurant’’ he joked.  
‘’Sounds…quiet, I think you can afford it, Mulder’’  
Mulder felt how his mouth extended until almost his ears in a big smile.

‘’Shall I pick her up at 7?’’  
Scully become serious quickly ‘’No, Mulder, you should not drive yet, I will pick you up, ok?’’

Mulder laughed again ‘’God, Scully, you are a really good partner, so You are picking me up at 7 to bring me to my date with that pathologist? You are so kind’’ he teased.  
‘’No, Mulder, I mean she, the pathologist, should pick you up’’  
‘’Ok, Woman are always right’’  
‘’Of course’’

They both suddenly were silent, smiling and with their stomach full of butterflies.  
‘’Scully’’  
‘’Yes?’’

‘’I can’t wait’’ He said, excited and quite the same time.  
‘’Me neither’’ and she hung up.

\----—----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully took a long shower after be sure she did not have any single hair on her legs. She painted her 20 nails, used her better ‘’natural face’’ make up and dress up her sleeveless pearl grey dress and she took a look on her mirror. She was nervous and she wanted to be perfect for her first date with…Mulder…’’For God’s sake, Dana, it’s only…only…Mulder’’ but every minute she felt more and more nervous. She seated on her car. She switched on her car. She reached an intersection about a block away when another car speeding through a stop sign hits her on the driver's side.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder looked at his watch. 6.45 pm. I ‘’She is coming’’ he thought and felt happy, how is possible that with 39 years old I feel like this? For God’s sake, It’s just…It’s just…My Scully’’.

7pm. Mulder looked at the street. Scully is not here. 

7:15pm.Where is Scully?

7:32 pm.‘’Come on Scully, pick up the phone, pick up the phone’’.

7:43 pm. "I need a cab, please? I have to go to Georgetown.’’

8:47pm. ‘’Scully? Where are you? ’’ He answered, nervous and scare. 

‘’Fox Mulder?’’ asked a male voice ‘’Agent Dana Scully has been hospitalized….’’.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully woke up in the Trauma room. No penlight played over her face. The room was QUIET, excessively quiet for a Hospital. Scully looked around the room with confusion, she noticed fresh trickle of blood on her head, but she felt strong and well. She stand up and started to check around.  
The ER room was empty. There's no one there.  
Scully continued ‘’ Hello?’’ Scully asked a bit loudly ‘’ Is anybody here?’’

She looked into nearby rooms, checked behind the admitting desk. Nada, nobody, not a soul. She turned and walked quickly toward the exit. The automatic doors worked fine. They opened. She almost screams. There’s nothing there but a blue sky or endless void outside...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scully quickly met Mr. Mudoch  
‘’Hello’’ ‘’ It's okay’’ he said when notice how confused Scully was’’ I was a little  
freaked out, too ... at first’’  
Scully looked at him, more confident now ‘’ who are you?’’  
‘’Stephen Murdoch. I-I don't even know if that matters anymore but my name is Stephen. Did you just look outside?’’  
Scully nodded slowly.  
‘’Yeah. Don't do that’’ he said gently.  
Murdoch turned and started walking down the hallway, Scully followed.

‘’Sorry, my name is Dana’’ she told to the man a bit embarrassed.  
‘’Why are you in the Hospital, Dana?’’

‘’Oh, well. I am not sure, I think I was hit by a car’’.

‘’you were going out, weren’t you?’’ and Murdoch smiled gently again. She noticed she was wearing her sexy dress and her heels and felt a bit embarrassed. ’’Mulder Oh my God, he has to be so worried’’

‘’I am sure this is a stupid question, but…have you try with phones?’’  
Murdoch smiled softly and nodded with a bit of sad in his eyes.  
‘’You think we're dead, don’t you?’’ Scully asked suddenly.

‘’Yes, I am sure of that’’ Murdoch answered. ‘’There is a colleague here, around, I will introduce you, ok?’’  
Scully nodded and both were walking to a Lounge, Scully told them after met Mr. Barreiro that she did not believe they were dead.  
‘’ Have you ever been dead? So how do you know you're not?’’ Mr. Barreiro asked her with a gently tone of voice.

‘’I was very sick, in coma, a few years ago and, believe me, it wasn’t like this, but... Yeah, I have never been died. ’’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder was seating on a chair in the waiting room when Frohike I walk n and took a seat next to him.  
‘’How do you know, Frohike? Listening radio cops again?’’ he told, looking at the floor, completely dejected.  
‘’Yeah, they said that the man was very drunk’’.  
‘’Yeah’’ Mulder said quickly ‘’and he is absolutely healthy and fine’’ and he sighed.

‘’Agent Scully is spending much of her time in Hospitals’’  
‘’More than she worked as Doctor, that Padget son of a bitch, that mushroom that almost ate us…looking after me…’’ he sighed deeply again ‘’you know? I am thinking about this, about what I want and I am sure I don’t want this for her anymore’’

Frohike put a hand on Mulder’s shoulder ‘’Hermano relax, this is not your fault. It is a accident. Or was she working?’’

Mulder looked at Frohike, sad. ‘’She had a date but the guy could not pick her up as usually gentlemen does because he is recuperating from an unexpected surgery because he trusted someone he should not’’.

Frohike wide his eyes and sigh ‘’Oh Amigo…don’t do this yourself…’’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Paijers went to speak with Mulder, who was sitting on the same chair, but Frohike was gone already.

‘’Agent Mulder? It's Dr Paijers. Could you speak with Margaret Scully?’’  
‘’No, she went to San Diego yesterday and I tried several times but there is not answer. How is Scully?’’

‘’Come with me to the room and check yourself’’

Mulder went in to the room and saw Scully there, lying on the bed, with cables and a mask all around her. He noticed a plastic bag next to the chair with her clothes inside, something pearl grey and a pair of high hells, for their date.

The Dr started ‘’ There's no measurable electrical activity in her brain. Brain death is ... indeed death, Agent Mulder. We are waiting your permission or her mother to disconnected her. She deserves to rest in peace’’

Mulder looked at the Dr as if he was crazy ‘’She is breathing, I can see she is breathing’’  
‘’It is not real breath, Agent, it is an automatic breath motive for our equipment. She is dead. I am sorry for your lost and... Well, she signed an organ donor card a few years ago, there is a girl in Minessota who can be saved by your friend's heart. In a real sense, she will live on’’

Mulder started to scream ‘’Go away, go away, don’t touch her’’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully continued her check around the strange Hospital, nobody anywhere. Empty beds, empty rooms.She stopped the nurse's station and pulled out a chart and looked through it. The pages were covered with hospital form. Gibberish. Really gibberish. The forms were all blank meaning that they have not been completed. Not one of them is filled, Scully noticed. 

Murdoch went to speak with Scully. "The thing is, it's not that bad, once you get used to the idea" .  
"Have you seen this? " She told him showing the blank pages to Murdoch" It's nonsense, all of it. There's not a single sign on any of the walls here. Why is that? There have to be an explanation for all of this"

"You say we're dead. I am Catholic, and they don't teach me Heaven is like this. This seem like Heaven to you? "

Murdoch started gently again" I didn't say this was heaven. For all I know, it's ... it's hell.  
I don't know anything for sure. Maybe this place is a way station; to  
what comes next.

"Purgatory? Listen, Mr Murdoch, Stephen, I am going to find a way out because I have to say many things to someone and if this is a Purgatory, we should see here more people around, don't you think so?".

"I have a son. He is seven. And my wife... I have many things to say them too".  
Scully smiled and nodded, understanding.  
"Let's go outside. I want to try something".  
Scully picked up a porcelain mud and dropped it into the void. The mug failed and, When it hit the end of the void, it disintegrated though what seems like an electrical force-field.  
They both walked back inside, amused. The ER doors closed behind them and they didn't look back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully was walking back down the hallway in the hospital. Through a frosted wall,  
she made out the shadow of a figure. 

"Hello? " She asked, curious.  
The figure moved, but didn't respond to her" Can you hear me?“

The figure run from her and Scully took off after her. She rounded the corner and saw a  
Man running.

" No, please, stop!"

The man stopped. It's Pauley Audrey. He looked at Scully, then run down another hallway.  
Scully run after him. It's a dead-end hallway. The man was nowhere to be seen. She started to touch the wall and could not find any hole, door... It was solid.  
She screamed calling Murdoch and Barriers to tell them what she saw. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Paijers was in his office, if someone can call Dr to this Monster. He was speaking by phone:

"Yeah... Yeah... I have three patients this week, more or less young, non smokers...Yeah…Yeah… She was sick, she had cancer but she seems quite healthy... Patient B is strong, I am sure they will pay us a good money for his liver, sure... I injected their" medicines"... Yeah... Just waiting for their families... She?... For Senator's daughter?... Oh well, her friend doesn't want disconnected her... I am waiting for her mother... Yeah... Speak with the Senator... Yeah, give me 24 hours? OK? "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder was sit next to Scully's bedroom. He had her hand reached and tears dropping down his face. 

" Scully... I never asked you if you could hear me when you were in coma, could you, Scully?. They say you are dead and I can't believe them. I can't Scully. After all that we can be through together, you can't abandon me now. I have to tell you many things that I never thought I would be ready to tell you...’’  
He smiled and put her hand next to his lips, kissing it

’’ I love when you are ridding something and put your hand cupping your left cheek. You don't notice that because you are focus but I notice it, Scully. I love when I flirt with you and you give me half smile and continue speaking about the case as You haven’t listened me….’’ He kissed her hand again’’ But… I know you always listen, don’t you? You are the only person that always listen anything I have to say. And... I love when you order French toast but take, on the sly, a bit of my eggs or my French fries…or my Pop Tart…and, when I caught you, you act as you haven’t do anything.’’ 

He passed his fingers around Scully lips, tears still dropping from his eyes. ‘’ When they opened my brain I dreamed I was married with Diana but you woke me up, do you understand it, Scully? I could have an anonymous life, a quiet life with her because I was Fox once, but you make me strong, you make me a fighter…You give me the strength to wake up full of passion… don't die, Scully, because I have to be who I am and I am Mulder with you and because of you… Scully, because I love you. I love you. It's time, Scully, I am going to make you happy…please…just wake up…’’

And he continued there, kissing her hand and crying slowly, dying with her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch, Barreiro and Scully started to walk around all the Hospital, looking for that man that Scully saw. The plan was find out that man, in case he would know something and find out some toll to break the wall.

Scully felt tired, more tired every minute but, surprisingly, she was not hungry or thirsty, only very tired. She stopped suddenly in the middle of a corridor and looked at her left hand. She could say she noticed …something on her hand…a kiss?. She brought her hand until her nose and smelled, it smells like Mulder and, in that very moment, her eyes filled with tears. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Scully was in the real Hospital, in bed, with an undoubting number of tubes coming  
out of her. Next to her bedside was Pauley Audrey. He was just sitting there looking at  
Scully, sadly. 

Mulder approached the door and saw him and Pauley seemed embarrassed, so he stand to leave but Mulder looked at him, gently. He remembered that Harold that they met once, who could remember the scores of everybody that played bowling even when he was autism.

Mulder told him, indicating he can be there with his hand pointing the chair ‘’Oh, it-it's all right. You work here?’’

Pauley is very shy, timid and felt very awkward’’ Uh, I-I'm a patient aide. I deliver the flowers mostly. Are you her husband?’’

Mulder shake his head, no. But Pauley was looking at him, puzzled, with some difficult when he speaks.  
‘’ You love her, though’’.  
Mulder felt he can start to cry for years in that moment is it so obvious? But for her?

Pauley told him, softly, trying to comfort him ‘’ She's not gone. Not her soul’’  
Mulder said ‘’Yes, it is not very comfortable; I wish I could talk to her. I wish I could tell her. Guess I wish a lot of things". 

Pauley left because he did not have any idea of what to say, but he decided to tell that to the little woman that he saw in his Hospital.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pauley went to his room, where he had a perfect dollhouse sized model of the Hospital. He closed his eyes and, suddenly, he was inside the model. In front of a amazed Scully that was, still, smelling her hand.

‘’Who are you?’’ She asked, scared he left again.

‘’I'm…I’m …Pauley Audrey. I-I work at the hospital’’

‘’I'm Dana Scully. Stephen, Rob and I just would like to get out of here. Can you show us the way out?’’

‘’ I can't. I can't help you’’ He asked very shy, afraid if looking at her face.  
‘’Why not? I see you can go in and out as you want, and we have families outside that are worried for us’’

‘’I know..I came to tell you your friend ...that friend that is not your husband, loves you very much. He was crying and he has to tell you things. But he loves you’’

‘’Mulder? Oh My God, Did you talk to Mulder? Do you know if he knows where I am?

‘’They all think you’re dead, but he knows your soul is alive’’ He turned to leave but Scully stopped him.

‘’Pauley, can you give my friend a message? Tell him he is a dog's person too. Could you do it ?’’

 

Pauley looked at Scully and nodded, smiling a bit. He started to feel better in front of her. He will deliver the message.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mulder was sitting next to Scully’s bedside, tenderly brushing Scully’s hair away from her eyes. He was interrupted by Pauley that walk in to the room without knock.

Pauley asked him ‘Your name is Mulder, right? She has a message for you. She says you're a dog person too"  
Pauley's words hit Mulder. He was stunned. Mulder looked back at Scully who was still  
unconscious. And when Pauley walked away, Mulder rushed to catch him.

" Wait,please" Mulder sounded desesperated "Where did you get that? How did she told that to you?"  
"I told you. She's not gone". Mulder looked amazed "You have to tell me how you speak with her".  
"I can show you where" 

Mulder nodded, full of hope and they both left. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully was looking through the garbled chart sheets. Murdoch and Barriers are with her. Barriers looked tired and fed up of the situation.  
"Look, I went through every last page of that before you ever got here.  
It's just nonsense, just like you said. There's not a clue in it"  
Scully was fed up, too. But she couldn't give up. " Pauley can walk in whenever he wants. I'm just... Trying to figure out how. place looks pretty complete at first glance but really it's not. There's so much missing. Words, details. It's like a set. A movie set  
but like it was built by someone who couldn't quite grasp what it was they were  
recreating... "

Scully was thinking in Padget and in their case in Arcadia Falls. If some people can elevate a body, that can move and make things, like real alive, could someone elevate a fake Hospital?" This is driven me crazy, too much time with Mulder" She said herself saddly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pauley, followed by Mulder, turned on the lights to his room in the hospital basement. And both walked in. He closed the door.  
"You live down here? It's just like my office".  
Pauley standed next to the door, he was very shy and it is difficult for him to speak fluently.  
"The-the nuns let me stay. I-I wanted to be a Dr, only I can't do much but they let me help out". 

"That's very kind of you" Mulder said studying the hospital model, the centrepiece of Pauley's room.  
"This is this hospital. You made this?" Parley nodded. 

" I like to visit it. I sort of go ... inside my head... I like it there. It's quiet. I used to have it all to myself but then some people showed up. Hospital patients. Your friend"  
"This is where you say you talked to her? Right inside here?"

He shaked his head. He tried to explain and started getting  
excited at being able to talk about something to someone who will listen to him and maybe even understand him

"Well ... not so much like tiny people in a ... in a model, but .. inside my head? Up here, I guess"  
Mulder looked tired. The bandages around his head were dirty. He did not sleep since the day before and neither eating. 

"Pauly, this is your creation. If you made this, you are able to make the rules in there. You have to tell Scully how come back from there". 

"I can't. I don't know how. I can't " he was visibly panicked. 

Mulder put his hands on Pauley's shoulders" Listen Pauly, you have to help her. You are the only one that can do it. Please... She is the joy of my heart". 

"I-I have an idea. She and her friends there... They can... They can jump to the sky"  
He pointed under the model. "They have to jump there". 

Mulder felt rejected, how is this Parley to get that Scully and the others jump to the sky without objection? If Scully were just a bit... less skeptical... 

"OK... Go there and tell Scully they want to disconnect her and she will died if she doesn't jump, Ok? "  
Pauley nodded, a bit skeptical too.  
" And... Pauley, you have to remember something. If she doesn't believe you, tell her " think Mulder think Mulder think Mulder  
Mulder told something into Pauley's ear. He nodded. He will remember it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder looked at Pauley's, who closed his eyes and, suddenly, seemed asleep. Mulder wished he knew how to pray. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Paijers was in Scully's room. He was topping up a needle and telling to Scully 'Do you know how much worth your heart is, little Agent? ".  
In that moment, Margaret Scully in to the room

" Oh God, Dana" she said, cupping her mouth. 

Dr Paijers introduced himself, explained Scully's situation and that he was going to put a muscular relaxing into her, waiting for her mother's decision. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Mulder was bored and Pauley's looked so asleep, so he decided to check how Scully was and come back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scully, Barreiro and Murdoch were trying to open a hole at the wall with a bed leg and they were sweating, hitting the wall desesperated. 

Pauley walked in until they were and called softly for Scully.  
"Dana. I can help you. I know how you can go out"

Pauley looked down when he saw all of them looking at him surprised. 

"Pauley" Scully started slowly, knowing he was a sensitive person "How can we go out?" 

"Mul-Mulder is very worried. You... You have to give a sign of life because... Cause they want disconnect you". 

Scully wider her eyes, panicked "So, this is a kind of Purgatory?" She asked more for herself that for Pauley. 

"Please, please tell us how to go out. My family has to be very worried"  
Pauley looked at them with a new light on his eyes. He CAN help these people. 

"You have to jump to the sky"

"What? " Murdoch asked amazed. 

" We can't do that, Pauley. We will burn up there" Scully said and the other nodded. 

"I know. You don't believe me. Mulder warned me"

He walked close to Scully until he was a few inches far to her ear  
"He has a message for you. He told me that if you jump, your touchstone will be waiting for you on the other side "

A few tears dropping down on her face. Barreiro and Murdoch were there, silent, expectants. 

Finally, Scully nodded and quickly passed her hands for her cheeks to dry her tears. She turned to Barreiro and Murdoch and told them  
" We have to do it. We have to jump"

"No way" Murdoch said "Are you crazy? You saw what happen with that mug, no way". 

"Listen, I I don't expect you believe him, or to me. But my partner told him that we have to do it, unless you want to wait here and they disconnect you. You know we were in a Hospital. You know we had accidents, you know this is like a kind of Purgatory. We have to jump"

"I'll do it" Barreiro told "I miss my family so much". 

All of them started to walk out, Murdoch looked confused, panicked, but Barreiro and Scully were decided to do it. 

When they were outside, Scully told to Pauley  
"Pauley, can I ask you a last favour? " Pauley nodded  
" If this doesn't work, will you tell Mulder that I love him, please? "

Pauley looked at her puzzled" It's gonna work"

Scully smiled. She and Barreiro looked down into the void. They took a deep breath, mustering all their faith and falled in to the void to the life waiting for them on the other side. Murdoch followed them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder walked in to Scully's room and saw Dr Paijers with a needle  
"What the he'll are you doing? I told you stay away from her"  
"Fox" Margaret told, taking his sleeve "He is Scully's Dr. It's a medicine" 

Mulder turned surprised, I he hadn't notice Scully's mother. He forgot she was coming. 

"Mrs Scully, I-I am glad you are here. He wanted to disconnect her and take off her organs... And I know you don't agree with that".

"Fox, Dana made some changes after her cancer. She suffered much and... You know that, you signed in"

"Yes, but she never says she wanted to be disconnect after what happen when she was... gone"

"Anyway" Dr Paijers cut them "I have to give her this" the and he walked close to Scully. When he had the needle in to the medicine tube, Scully said

"Mulder? "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later

Mrs Scully and Mulder were waiting for Scully. She had took a shower, dress the clothes her mother bring her and she was signing the last paperwork before to be free. 

" So, her brain suddenly stopped at 8.15 and I was sure something was wrong, why so sudden? And he looked desesperate to disconnect her, so I suspected something was wrong and... He is under investigation now. Apparently, he has had many donors dying around lately" Mulder said, satisfied with himself. 

"Fox? And why is Dana having a barbecue with that guys and their families when the will be released? I I have never listen a word about them, Barreiro and Murdoch". 

Mulder gave to Mrs Scully half smile "Better if you ask Scully" 

"Are you going to the barbecue? "

" If Scully ask me, sure" He was happy. Scully was well. Alive. Healthy again. She needs a few days to be perfect and he... Well, apparently he would be off sick for a while. A brain surgery is a brain surgery. His Dr spoke about at least three months. 

And he was terrified. He had gave a hug step asking Scully for a date and, what now? He suspected Scully would be a few days in her mother's and she will come back forgetting their date. "No, no. We are on the same page now. We are. It's our time". 

 

Scully appeared suddenly next to them and gave to her mother a big hug. Mulder thought Scully was beautiful, with jeans, white t-shirt and her hair still wet. He smiled him when she was hugging her mother and he thought he could die of love. 

"Are you coming back to San Diego,mom?"

Margaret looked surprised for that question. She was there to take care of her daughter. 

"I am going to take care of you". 

"I will be fine. Mulder" She turned at him "you were right. He gave me a substance that stopped my brain with the purpose of... Well, you know"

She looked at her mother again "So, I am perfectly healthy. You don't need looking after me, mom". 

Her mother gave up. She and Mulder looked tired. 

"I think I am going to sleep very well tonight and maybe, tomorrow, I will fly to San Diego again". 

"Good" Scully gave another hug to her mother, this time longer, and told her "I love you, mom"

"Me too honey". 

Margaret Scully walked out after said"Good bye,Thank you very much, Fox, you always looking after My Dana, thank you". 

When Mulder and Scully were alone again, Mulder felt so awkward, he didn't have any idea of what to say. 

"So, Mulder" Scully started,with her better smile, and Mulder felt quite better, but not enough 

"How was your date?" 

Mulder opened his eyes and smiled her back, full of hope again. Butterflies filled his stomach and Scully felt the same. 

"We lost our reservation, Scully "

" Really? She was late, wasn't she? Your fault for try to date with a pathologist "

" Yeah, I.. I am going to ask her again, anyway". Mulder could see that she was nervous, breathing quickly. He thought that if she was half of nervous than he was, both of them would need a RCP. 

Scully smiled and Mulder thought in bite her lips softly. He wanted to kiss her right now. 

"Mulder, its almost lunch time and... Well... " She breathed deeply" I know you wanted a vegetarian restaurant and I feel a little weak to go out... But... I have some vegetables at home and... Maybe a frozen pizza, if you want to... " She breathed deeply again,trying to find the best words and fighting against her nervous. 

Mulder took Scully's hands and kiss her left hand. Scully wider her eyes and smiled like a teenager. 

" Scully, frozen pizza is my favourite food"

The End

I made this!!


End file.
